Wanting
by Chaotic-Rose
Summary: Chrona wants to be with Maka so badly it hurts, though, he fears he will never be enough to gain her interest. Is Chrona correct, or does Maka harbor some feelings of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanting**

Chapter One

I didn't see many Maka/Chrona fics and I absolutely adore this couple, so I decided to make one of my own. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and am not making money off this fanfic. 

Chrona's grey eyes stared at Maka from a few seats over, taking in only her beautiful facial features. Part of him wanted to dare looking over her body, but somehow he felt that would be like betraying the trust she had in him. He watched as her facial expression change as the flow in the book she was reading changed.

He wondered what she was reading, what was happening in the story. He wanted to know what it was that made the edges of her sweet lips twist into a small smile. He then wondered if there was a way he could get her to look at him, and smile much in the same way she seemed to for her book.

Chrona shook his head at himself at these thoughts, there was no way in hell (no pun intended) that she would ever do the same; never feel for him as he did for her. He was not anything like the boys she surrounded herself with. He was meek, quiet and more trouble than he was worth.

Maka could do better. She had her deathscythe, Soul, or Kidd… even Black*Star would be a better match for her than he would.

The thought of Maka giving any other boy the honor of being their girlfriend hurt, like someone was reaching into his chest and tearing out his heart. Chrona had to shake his head at his thoughts again. He knew he was being fickle.

Ragnarok could not agree more. The little weapon protruded from Chrona's back and started pulling at his hair, "I can believe you're thinking about that fat cow again!" he whispered harshly into the pink haired boy's ear, making him look down.

Guilt washed over Chrona, "I've b-betrayed her, h-haven't I?" he mumbled softly, heart clenching at the thought. The swordsman began to think of every time he had ever made the mistake of causing his best friend harm and cupped his face in his hands.

Ragnarok sighed at the pathetic boy and started pulling on his hair more, "stop being such a pussy! She's never going to like you if you act like that!" he whispered and started pummeling his tiny fists over his meister's head.

Maka looked up from her book when she sensed a disturbance and frowned when she saw her best friend being beat up by the demon sword for the umpteenth time. She closed the book she was reading and her bangs covered her eyes, shielding those around her from the evil glint that appeared in her eyes.

MAKA CHOP!

"You leave Chrona alone! He did not do anything to deserve your bullying" She said and shot a glare at Ragnarok, who was passed out and sporting a book-like indent in his skull.

"I-It's fine M-Maka…. I d-d-did deserve it that time", Chrona said meekly and looked down at his desk, now feeling bad for disturbing the class.

Maka sighed heavily and moved around the few desks that separated them, "Don't say that Chrona, there's nothing you could do to deserve that kind of treatment", she said and offered the boy a warm smile.

Chrona's heart skipped a beat, she was smiling at him. It made his insides feel warm and fuzzy; something the poor boy had yet to understand. "I-if you say s-so", was all he could manage.

The blond haired girl flashed him another smile before returning to her seat, thankful that Stein had not called either of them out for their disturbance in class. Though, it did appear he was too enthralled in his lesson to notice a minor distraction.

Soon, class came to an end and all the students of the DWMA gathered their things and rushed out of the classroom. Chrona thought he heard Black*Star say something about having a fight he needed to get to before rushing off.

Maka, kind as always, waited for the awkward pink haired boy to get his things together and make his way towards the door of the classroom.

"Is it getting better for you?" she asked, a hand moving to rest tenderly on his shoulder. Crona had to look down to hide the deep flush that stained his cheeks at the touch. After a moment of silence, Maka figured he did not quite understand her meaning, "at the school I mean. I know it's a lot to deal with so I wanted to make sure you were okay".

Chrona nodded, things had gotten better for him and _school_ was a lot easier for him to deal with, "Y-yes, t-thanks to y-you", he said shyly, kicking the ground for the stupidity of his words.

The girl flashed him another smile, a nearly unnoticeable blush touching her cheeks at the compliment. She then shook her head, "It cannot all be mean, I mean, I know Death the Kid and the others have helped you a lot as well", she replied humbly.

The newly revived Ragnarok cried out in laughter, "Those idiots couldn't help anybody", he said and cringed when he saw Maka reaching for her book, "calm you're knickers woman, if anyone's helped this dimwit it's me"

"How can you have helped him? All you do is push him around and make fun of him", Maka said and glared at the demon sword once again. There was electricity in the glares they exchanged and it took a small whimper from Crona to pull Maka out of it.

"I'm so sorry", she said softly and took her turn to look at the ground. She knew that it tended to frighten the poor boy when her and Ragnarok fought, so she tried to keep it under wraps but sometimes that damn sword could be so annoying.

Chrona offered the girl a shy smile, "it's o-okay, I k-know you m-meant well", he said and wrapped his arms around his small body.

Maka frowned and chanced pulling the boy into a hug. Chrona stiffened at the contact but quickly found himself melting into her warm embrace, his nimble arms wrapping around the girl's waist as he returned the hug. Ragnarok let out a sound of disgust before retracting back into the boy's body.

Neither of them noticed this as they enjoyed the lingering hug. Chrona's heart accelerated a mile a minute, even though she had hugged him a number of times in the past, each time felt as if it was the first. His hands closed over small sections of her jacket as he began to tremble with delight.

He had to hold back the soft whimper that tugged at his throat when she pulled away; probably thinking she had frightened the boy when she hugged him. "That was forward of me, I'm sorry", she mumbled and took a step back, shoving her gloved hands into the pockets of her jacket.

Chrona shook his head in earnest, if only she knew how happy the hug had made him. "I-it really d-d-didn't bother me", he said and bit his lip, wondering if he had now done something wrong; he wouldn't know how to deal with something like that

Maka sighed and nodded, "alright, you better be telling the truth though", she half teased before leading the boy out of the classroom.

Chrona could not help himself as he followed her. Without her face to look at, he found his eyes roaming over her back, settling on her swaying hips. He swallowed as all the blood in his body seemed to take off in two directions, towards his head and towards his abdomen. Neither of which settled well with the meister.

All he wanted to do was reach his slender hand out and run his fingers over her hips, even if it only lasted a moment. He wanted her to want him to do that. But alas, she never would. And that was something he was sure he knew how to deal with.

He was happy that Maka did not seem to notice his perverse gaze, he was not sure he could handle the disgusted look that would more than likely appear on her face should he be found out. A stuttered breath passed his lungs and he kicked the ground once more as he walked.

Soul grinned when his meister caught up with him and walked over to her and Crona. "We're all going to play basketball in a little bit, you should come", he said mainly to the pink haired boy.

Chrona shifted uncomfortably before shrugging, he did not really like playing basketball but Maka was going to be there so it was probably going to be okay. Soul grinned some more when the shy boy nodded. Soul walked, hands stuffed into his pockets, to where everyone was supposed to meet.

Once everyone reached the meeting point, Black*Star made a mad dash toward the basketball courts, muttering something how he was going to beat them all on his own and be the star player. Tsubaki shook her head at the boy and quickly followed after him.

Kidd sighed to himself, "please, letting him play on his own team would hardly be symmetrical", he said and walked after him. Chrona was always confused when the boy spoke of symmetry; it is not like sporting three white stripes on only one side of one's head was very symmetrical. Though, he never really asked Kidd about it because whenever someone did he would just fall into a depressed stupor until either Liz or Patty cheered him up.

The game went by smoothly, or at least as smoothly as it could go with Chrona's fumbling and the arguments that sprang various times during the game. The group disbanded and Maka insisted in walking her best friend home. Not that he minded.

They walked in silence before Maka decided to take the initiative and talk about the random things that came to mind. Crona could tell that she filtered some of it for his well-being. She never talked about how they met or anything to do with Medusa. He knew she was curious about his past, but he also knew she wanted to spare him any emotional damage her bringing it up might bring.

Chrona found himself simply nodding and stuttering a quick response here and there. Mostly, he just liked listening to her talk; the sound of her voice was that of an angel to him. It could brighten up even his worst of days and he wondered if she knew that. He both prayed for both answers.

The boy saddened when they reached the door to the cell he had been given. He did not want to part ways with his favorite meister. Maka also seemed to sadden at this but she hid it more easily than he did.

He turned to face her and lowered his head slightly, "S-see you tomorrow", he stammered and chanced looking up at her face. Maka smiled back at him and pulled the boy into a quick hug.

"Look forward to it~", she said and flashed him one of her smiles that could brighten up a room. Chrona found himself staring at her lips, wishing he was closer so all he had to do was lean forward—his eyes widened at the thought and quickly shook his head before rushing inside his room and slamming the door, leaving Maka looking perplexed.

A sigh passed Chrona's lips as he heard her footsteps echoing in the hall as she departed and slumped against a corner. That was such a _bad _thought and Maka ought to be mad at him for even thinking about _kissing_ her.

How could he think of touching Maka in any intimate way when she was so kind… so pure… he was not. He was a broken toy left behind by Medusa's whims; he had done so much bad, killed so many people. Crona did not know how Maka could bare being around him.

The boy trembled as Ragnarok popped out of his back once more and started pulling at the boy's ears, "God you're so annoying! Do you do anything besides bitch about yourself", he said and thrust one of his tiny fists against the boy's head, "how is the fat ass ever going to want you if all you do is complain?"

Chrona whimpered and held his hands over his head, trying to shield himself from Ragnarok's blows, but he knew the demon sword was right. He would have to man up if he ever wanted to see Maka look at him the way he dreamed she would. Now the question was… could he be able to deal with that?

Chapter one end

Thank you for reading everyone and I hope to get reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanting**

Chapter Two

I didn't see many Maka/Chrona fics and I absolutely adore this couple, so I decided to make one of my own. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and am not making money off this fanfic. 

Chrona trembled as he stepped through the shadows, watching intently as other boys made fools of themselves in an attempt to capture the attention of members of the other sex. The pink haired boy noted how some of the more outgoing boys seemed to have higher success rates with the ladies, and became discouraged. "I can never be like that", he said dejectedly, kicking the floor.

"Hell no, you can't!" Ragnarok teased cruelly as he pushed his way from Chrona's back. The little demon sword's stubby hands gripped the longer strands of Chrona's hair and tugged on them, making the boy wail in pain.

"Stop it! Please! I don't know how to deal with this!" Chrona cried and flailed his arms over his head in a feeble attempt to get the tugging to relent. Ragnarok continued to tug at the boy's hair until he grew bored and propped his elbow on his meister's shoulder.

"I don't see why you even try. You're never going to be as cool as those guys, so you might as well just give up", Ragnarok said, soon cursing under his breath about how weird his voice sounded now that he had been forced into this pitiful state by 'tiny tits'.

Chrona looked down, his bangs shielding his grey eyes from view. Maybe Ragnarok was right… he would never have the confidence that the other boys had and thus, never be able to gain the interest in Maka that he desired. Of course, Chrona thought, wanting more than what she had given a pathetic boy like himself was asking too much, too selfish.

The pink haired boy stuffed his hands into the pockets in his robe and slumped out of the shadows, hoping no one would see him in this pathetic state.

"Like that's going to happen! You always look this pathetic so people see you like this all the time! I bet they're used to it!" Ragnarok teased again, thumping one of his small fists over Chrona's head, soon followed by a yelp of pain that came from the boy who had just been hit over the head.

"I don't see why you always have to be so mean, Ragnarok…" Chrona muttered as he trudged across the sidewalk of Death City. He was not paying any real attention to where he was going, as his eyes were locked on his feet. His shoulders were slumped pitifully, as if he had given up on everything. Chrona was too far into his depression to hear the loud footsteps behind him, nor did he year the annoying sound that could only be compared to an idiot's mating call.

Chrona was pulled from his thoughts when a strong hand landed painfully on his shoulder, "Hiya Chrona!" Black*star greeted hyperly, "what are you doing walking around here?"

The pink haired boy's eyes widened and he took a step back from the obnoxious boy, as he was still a bit fearful of anyone's touch… well, anyone but Maka's touch. "I-I uh…. G-got lost", Chrona said quickly and took a step back from Black*Star.

Tsubaki, who was standing behind the want-to-be ninja boy, sent a sympathetic look to Chrona and pulled Black*Star away from the boy. "Now, there Black*star", she cooed in a warm tone. Chrona visibly relaxed at this and he sent her a thankful look

His eyes went to the ground as his mind drifted to how much of a better man the obnoxious teen was and how he wondered if Maka preferred Black*Star over him. Chrona's heart dropped into his stomach at the thought and every fiber within him hoped, needed it not to be true.

Still… He could not help but feel that Black*Star would be better for her. After all, he had the confidence all the girls seemed to like, and he had muscles. Chrona was a slim built boy with the confidence the size of a pea.

Maybe… he should try to be more like Black*Star

_

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer

Anyways, I wanted to thank the following the following people for their reviews:

Kagome-is-kool-2

Applezaria (your words meant the world to me)

Divina126

KuriSari (I updated~!)

Thantotosomega

Bloodlusthonour


End file.
